The new kid
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Summary: It's another beautiful day when their teacher introduces a new kid: Wade Wilson to the class. He was all quiet and Peter and his friends think of him as some creep. Days after Wade Wilson stalks Peter Parker, Gwen learned the truth on Wade's behavior and is now dedicated to make friends with him.


It was a bright Tuesday morning and the children are starting to go to their respective rooms. Today's weather is pleasant and little Parker noticed that. He stared up to observe the calming blue sky above him. He got so dazed he didn't notice his friends Gwen and Harry approach him.

Gwen stared at Peter and when she thinks he didn't recognize her she jumped in front of him startling Peter from his place. Being kids they giggled cheerily and they headed to their room Gwen holding hands with Peter and Harry.

The bell rang and the kids started to settle down and went to their seats. Peter was sitting in front of the second row with his feet swinging forward and backward, his big brown eyes staring blankly into the chalkboard. A typical day for little Parker. Gwen was seated behind him and Harry was seated on her left. They have been best friends since kindergarten and they wish to stay best friends until the end. Kids stuff.

They were patiently waiting for their teacher Ms. May who Peter thinks is the kindest woman alive. Gwen was reading something she bought the other day and Harry was chatting with his seatmate when Ms. May came in to the room wearing her usual bright smile.

"Good Morning kids!" She greeted cheerfully scanning her little students.

"Good Morning Ms. May" the kids said in unison. Ms. May put her things on her desks and stood in firmly in front.

She gestured to someone outside the door smiling telling the person to come in. The kids turned their heads to the door waiting for someone to come in. A blonde haired kid peeked from the door looking a bit nervous scanning the whole room. Ms. May went to fetch the kid and they stood in front of the class.

There standing in front is a blonde kid wearing black and red t-shirt and dark pants. For a kid his sense of style is a bit creepy. "Kids today you're going to have a new classmate" the teacher announces and she pats the back of the kid saying "Why don't you introduce yourself to them" smiling at the blonde.

Peter saw him swallow and then the kid said stammering "My name is . . . Wade Wilson" he looked directly at Peter and bowed his head down and said "Nice to meet you"

"Alright then" Ms. May utter looking at her students "I hope you'll make a lot of friends here. Why don't you take a seat" she said escorting little Wade to the available seat at the back.

Their class went on after the introduction and as expected Gwen is being very interactive answering all the teacher's questions. Peter is just sitting there quietly not really wanting to participate. He didn't seem to enjoy class participation and such. He peeked from his shoulders glancing at the new kid sitting quietly at the back. Peter noticed him all being quiet and not wanting to talk to his seatmate.

The bell rang which meant its recess time and everybody scattered through the room to get their food. Peter, Gwen and Harry are happily eating their sandwiches outside near the playground. The three of them were chatting and Gwen said "What do you think of the new kid?"

Harry and Peter stared at each other and Harry said "I don't know. He seems creepy." Indeed for a normal kid, Wade is different. He feels different.

After they have eaten, they decided to chat some more near the playground. Peter went to the fountain to refill his water tumbler leaving Gwen and Harry. He was refilling his container humming some random melody in his head when he noticed Wade behind him.

"Uhh. Hi?" Peter said awkwardly and he stared into the new kid.

Wade didn't say a thing and kept on staring on Peter. Peter scooted off and he noticed Wade following him. Peter increases the pace of his walk and sees Wade doing the same. 'This kid is creepy' he thought to himself as he reached back to Gwen and Harry.

"What's up?" Gwen asked, her lips pointing to Wade who's behind Peter.

Peter shrugged turning around and said "Why are you following me anyway?"

Gwen and Harry looked at each other waiting for the kid to say something but he didn't utter a word. The three of them raised a brow when the bell rang and they went to their room for the next class leaving Wade behind.

The next few days were no different, Wade followed him wherever he goes and whenever Peter tries to talk him out he won't say a word.

It was recess again and Harry and Peter went to their usual spot to eat. Peter looking around and he sighed when there was no sign of Wade. Gwen on the other hand stayed in their classroom to ask their teacher something.

"Uhmm. Ms. May?" Gwen asked shyly her arms crossed behind her back.

"Hey." Ms. May said gently "What is it honey?"

"I'm . . . I'm just wondering what's the problem with Wade?" she said and Ms. May raised her brow. "See, he's been following Peter for days and he doesn't seem to talk much."

Ms. May sets aside her food and talked to Gwen "Maybe he just wants to make friends with you guys" she said smiling. "You see, unlike you guys Wade is having a hard time right now and maybe he just wants someone to accompany him" Ms. May couldn't bring herself to tell Gwen that Wade's parents has just died and currently has no one to cling on. She didn't want to upset her students.

"Why don't you go and try to talk to him calmly" Ms. May advices. Gwen nods smiling seeming to understand what her teacher had told her.

Gwen went outside with her food and walked towards their spot when she saw Flash and Billy messing up with Peter and Harry again. The little girl growled and she almost shouts when she spots another kid come their way and pushed Flash on the ground and they flee.

It was Wade. Gwen rushed to Peter looking if her friends were okay. When she reached them she saw that Peter and Harry were fine, only their food was messed up.

"T—Thank you" Peter said stuttering.

Wade just stared at Peter smirking and he hands them what seems to be a lunch box. Peter reached it and when he opened it he saw bunch of sandwiches untouched.

"You don't have—."

"It's okay" Wade cuts Peter off smiling. This is the first time Peter had seen Wade smile and to be honest he was quiet a kid.

Peter grabs the sandwich and sliced it into half giving Wade another piece.

"Would you like . . . Would you like to eat with us?" Peter asks shyly. Wade nodded smiling and he sat beside Peter.

Wade had given Harry and Gwen sandwiches and the four of them ate together. "Maybe we should hang out sometime" Gwen suggested.

"We could have a sleepover at my house" Peter presented. It was Friday and it's time for kids to enjoy themselves free from homework's and bullies.

"I'm in!" Harry shouts.

Wade was eating his sandwich quietly listening to the conversation when Peter said "Hey Wade. You wanna come?"

Wade stared into Peter, eyes wide open. This is the first time Peter had got to see Wade's eyes and they were as blue as his pops. Wade smiled and said "Is it okay?"

"Of course its okay" Peter uttered smiling wrapping his arms around Wade's shoulders "We're FRIENDS now" he added looking at Gwen and Harry.

"Yes! From now on we'll be your friends" Gwen said wrapping her arms around Wade's shoulders as well. "By the way I'm Gwen" she greeted "And this is Harry" pointing to the kid across him shaking his hands.

Friends. Wade has his first set of friends and it couldn't make him any happier. For the past few days all Wade wants was to be friends with Peter but he didn't know how but now he is not only friends with him but with Gwen and Harry too which made him more happy. The four of them continued their chatting and when Harry cracked a joke they all laughed and Wade swear that moment was the start of something new.

-Fin-


End file.
